A Single Rose
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: The rose was beautiful. The most unique one of them all. But he wasn't getting it for me. He didn't like me like that. Quick Valentine's Day oneshot! Fluff, you'd love it!


_Hey guys! I'm almost done with the next chapters to the rest of my stories, but I thought I'd write a cute, quick little Valentine's Day Oneshot for you guys. :)_

_ALLL HUMAN_

_Kk?  
Thnks!_

_-LAZF  
_

* * *

The bell rang throughout the classrooms of Forks High. The student's in Mr. Mason's class erupted in talk of who they were going to buy roses for today during lunch, since today was Valentine's Day. I couldn't even grab my books without Jessica coming to stand next to me and drown on with how she was going to get the 'best rose possible' for Mike Newton. I would just nod and wish her luck. Hopefully she'd get him to like her, and not me.

We walked to our lockers and put our books away and then headed to lunch. It was hard enough to get in; even students who didn't have lunch this period were lined up. Maybe they were only selling them at one time today. I wouldn't know. There was no reason for me to get a rose.

But I sure wish I did.

I left Jessica to go sit at our almost empty table. Angela was sitting quietly, minding her own business by reading a book. I sat down. She didn't look up. I rested my chin on my hand and looked over towards the door, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

I was concerned when he didn't arrive. Was he okay? His brothers and sisters didn't come in either, which was odd. Even if he was late, they would have arrived before-hand anyway. I glanced over at the lines by the table selling roses and sighed in relief, but then my heart fell.

There was Edward. Standing in line. Talking and laughing with a new girl. Well, she'd been here two months, but that was new enough for a school this small. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He never glanced over at me, and that made my smile drip down to a frown. I didn't even know he liked her. Why was he in line? Buying a rose for her, I suppose.

I watched as she walked away from the line and over to a table on the other side of the room. Edward stood with his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself, I think. Finally, it was his turn. I could see that he picked a red rose with white scattered around it. It was beautiful. She was a lucky girl. He took quite some time writing a note to go along with it, which made my heart fall even more.

I liked Edward. He was my first real friend at this school when I moved a year ago. I had thought maybe he liked me back. He had always acted like it. But apparently, he was just putting on a show. He liked her. And not me.

I sighed and put my head on the table. What was the point of waiting for him, anyway?

"You not hungry?" Angela said quietly from across the table. I looked up.

"No. Not really," I mumbled.

"You okay?" she asked, but didn't try to press it out of me.

"Yeah. I'm alright," I said, and she didn't say another word. She went back to reading, and I put my head back down. I could hear people starting to sit down around me, but never bothered me. Finally, I felt movement next to me.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Edward's voice, happy and free, from next to me. I took a deep breath and looked up, putting on my best fake smile. My heart lurched forward when I saw his angel's face. Why couldn't he be mine?

"Hey," I said, sitting up straight.

"You not hungry?" he asked, pushing a bowl of my favorite fruit towards me. I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just too sweet.

"No, sorry. Thanks though," I said, pushing the food back. His face fell. Why would he care about me anyway?

"So," he started making small talk. "How was class?"

"Sucked," I answered. His eyebrows formed a V above his eyes.

"Why?"

"Just," I guess I could tell him part of it. "No one will shut up about the stupid Valentine's Day roses. I'm sick of hearing it."

"Why?" he asked. I sighed, knowing I couldn't tell him. I told him everything. He always knew when something was wrong with me. But he couldn't know about this.

"No one stops talking about it," I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs. He nodded.

We mostly sat in silence the rest of the period. He tried to make small talk with Mike, who was too focused on something else. Angela continued to read, and Jessica drabbled on with Lauren.

Finally, the period was over. Edward and I walked to our next class in silence. He even held out my chair in Biology. What a gentlemen.

Biology went by quickly. An announcement came over the speakers saying roses would be giving out during the eighth our classes. And just my luck, gym was in the cafeteria.

I grabbed my bag from my locker and said goodbye to Edward, who was going to Spanish. He smiled, as he said he'd call me later. Yeah. Great.

I walked into the cafeteria and took a seat away from everyone else. Mike kept looking over at me, but, luckily, he didn't come by me. I had algebra that I could do to pass time.

As I was close to finishing, I glanced up at the clock. School was out in ten minutes. I started working on my homework, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, students," Coach Clapp said from the doorway. "roses are here to be passed out. Raise your hand if you are called."

"Mike Newton?" the girl called. Mike lit up and nearly ran the girl over getting his rose. He fell down into his seat, love struck obviously. I'd have to thank Jessica for that one.

The girl went through, calling nearly everyone in the class. I was just about to start reading Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time when I was called.

"Isabella Swan?" the girl called, looking at me. My face flushed and my heart raced. Who was giving me a rose?

I got up and walked slowly towards the girl. In her hand was a box with a letter taped to the front. I took the box and stood there, staring at the box.

"Uhm, the person had directions. He said to read the letter first," she said, then walked out. I walked quickly back to my seat, eager to see who it was from. I took my seat and took the letter in my hands. I opened it and gasped at the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_I could never think of the right way to tell you how I feel about you. I knew, when they announced they would be handing out flowers, that this would be a way to fully express my heart to you. I love you, Isabella Swan. I always have. And I always will. You are unlike anything I've ever seen in my life. The way you light up a room with your smile, your eyes. The way you make me laugh when you laugh. How warm your body feels next to mine. Day after day, week after week, I sit next to you in Biology, wishing I could take your hand in mine. Wishing I could hold you against me, to make you feel that everything is alright. And that nothing can hurt you. I have never felt this way. I hope I never will feel this way for anyone. Anyone but you. In the box, I have gotten the most unique and beautiful flower I could find, for I thought it represented you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, and kindest girl I have ever met. Please accept this rose, Bella. And know that I love you._

-_Edward Cullen_

My hands trembled. My heart raced. A smile spread across my face. I set the letter on the table and opened the box. There it was, that same rose he had picked out at lunch. I had thought all wrong. That wasn't for the new girl.

It was for _me. _

Underneath the rose, was a small piece of paper.

_Look by the door._

My head swung towards the door, where he was standing and had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on him. He must have seen the glow on my face. I jumped out of my seat and ran to him, jumping in his arms.

"Edward, are you serious?" I mumbled into his warm chest. He laughed and buried his face in my hair.

"Of course I am. Why would I joke about something like this? I've never felt this way before. Never," he mumbled. I hugged him tighter. Never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Edward. More than you love me," I whispered. He laughed quietly.

"What?" I asked, looking up. He smiled.

"You're wrong."

And then he pushed his lips onto mine.

* * *

_Thanks you guys! Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
